Au fur et à mesure
by AsterRealm
Summary: Semaine de l'OS - Il paraît que Vanitas est un cas désespéré. Gauche et maladroit, selon sa mère et n'importe qui ayant pu être le témoin de ses faux pas. Il parait que le ciel même ne pourrait pas venir à son aide. Vraiment ? - VanVen, UA. Pardonnez-moi pour ce résumé et ce titre. Hum.


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Buena Vista Games.

**Note** : Voilà le premier texte pour la semaine de l'OS que je publie en retard parce qu'il est d'une longueur infernale. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça, mon Dieu. Je crois que je vais essayer de ne plus jamais poser les yeux dessus, haha. :D

Fluff, fluff, VanVen, un peu d'OOC (pardon), hum, voilà.

* * *

Vanitas n'entendait rien d'autre que des bourdonnements incessants et aussi désagréables que ceux d'un moustique vous chatouillant l'oreille à la recherche d'un endroit où piquer pour rendre la torture la plus douloureuse possible.

Il avait pris soin de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas être dérangé dans sa sieste traditionnelle sur le vieux canapé familial. Le message était clair et personne ne s'était jamais risqué à se frotter à lui sans en mesurer au préalable toutes les conséquences. Personne.

Pourtant il y avait ce bourdonnement désagréable qui s'approchait de lui et menaçait de détruire l'atmosphère de tranquillité qu'il avait pris soin d'établir autour de lui. Sans y faire plus attention, il ramena le plaid qu'il avait jeté sur sa poitrine jusqu'à son menton. Là, il serait en sécurité. Si son visage était invisible, peut-être oublierait-on enfin qu'il existait.

Mais on n'oubliait pas.

Surtout pas un jour comme celui-ci. Et on se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

Le plaid s'envola et partit s'écraser au bout du divan tandis qu'une main osseuse et froide lui attrapait la mâchoire.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, siffla une voix féminine au-dessus de sa tête.

Il perçut son haleine et plissa le nez en espérant qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite. Dieu qu'il la détestait.

Elle repartit bourdonner dans la cuisine et son fils se redressa lentement en lui lançant un regard noir. Ce n'était jamais le moment, avec elle.

Elle voletait d'un coin à l'autre de la maison en usant son énergie pour des futilités et ne manquait pas de transmettre sa tension à tous les autres habitants de la maison. Elle était toujours comme ça quand avaient lieu les fêtes de village. Le mal l'avait prise toute la semaine, mais voilà que les festivités tiraient sur leur fin et qu'approchait le grand final qui la mettait dans tous ses états.

Son fils avait toujours jugé cette excitation soudaine ridicule à la limite du pathétique et avait pris soin de s'en tenir le plus possible éloigné ; chaque année, pourtant, il se retrouvait à l'accompagner dans ses délires de gloire et se retrouvait forcer d'assister à la fête en grommelant sur un banc de bois pendant que tous se mettaient à danser sur des musiques orchestrales à s'arracher les oreilles.

Mais cette année, par malheur, se trouvait être bien différente des autres, en tout cas pour lui. Sa mère le lui avait bien fait comprendre : cette fois, elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il se défile. Il était son fils aîné, après tout, et comme tel il devait _représenter l'honneur de la famille_ et _montrer à tous ce qu'il valait réellement_.

Ça l'aurait presque fait sourire si la perspective de se ridiculiser en public n'avait pas été aussi terrifiante. Pas qu'il s'inquiète de l'opinion des idiots du village et des vieilles peaux qui passaient leur temps à s'asseoir devant leur porte pour mitrailler des yeux les pauvres piétons qui osaient s'aventurer trop près de leur territoire. Non, il les avait toujours ignorés et continuerait à les ignorer aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre importance.

Mais il n'y avait pas que les vieux et les idiots à ces maudites réjouissances. Il y en avait d'_autres_. Et la pensée de ces autres-là suffisait à lui donner des frissons.

Comme il était assis, le menton reposant entre ses mains et les yeux perdus dans le vague, le bruit incessant qui suivait chaque déplacement de sa génitrice s'invita à nouveau dans le salon et il entendit quelque chose comme un soupir suivi d'un charmant : « Tu ne fais aucun effort. »

Il n'y prêta qu'une vague attention et leva mollement les yeux vers elle qui le foudroyait de toute la puissance de son regard acier.

— Si seulement tu étais aussi obligeant que ton frère. Lui s'est donné de la peine pour se préparer à cette fête. Il ne cherche pas à ruiner tous mes efforts.

La tête de Vanitas ballotta mollement et il resta sourd à ses reproches. Il s'y était habitué. Elles coulaient sur lui comme de l'eau glaciale et finissaient étalées à ses pieds pour qu'il puisse les écraser à loisir.

— Lève-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui était sans appel.

Il la regarda quelques secondes en évaluant les risques encourus en cas de désobéissance. Trop élevés. Il valait mieux céder pour cette fois.

Il se leva et la rejoignit au centre de la pièce qui avait été dégagée pour l'occasion. La table qui s'y tenait jadis avait été refourguée dans un coin sombre et ne servait plus à grand chose. Le parquet venait d'être ciré et luisait à la lumière des suspensions jaunes et désuètes qui pendaient au plafond.

Son salon s'était transformé depuis près d'un mois en reflet de l'Enfer. Et si sa mère pouvait passer des heures à tournoyer en dévoilant à tous ses talents pour ce qu'elle appelait l'_art vrai_, celui qui les rapprochait du ciel et des étoiles et de la terre et du cœur qui brûlait au fond de la poitrine de chacun de ses spectateurs, lui n'y voyait que des mouvements, pas et gestes ridiculement complexes et fatiguant et n'y déployait, au grand désespoir de l'ancienne étoile qu'était sa génitrice, que de médiocres dispositions.

Elle ne se privait d'ailleurs jamais de lui faire remarquer à quel point il était maladroit et gauche lorsqu'il s'agissait de suivre la voie sur laquelle elle avait essayé de le guider avec de plus en plus de désespoir. Mais elle savait, maintenant, et le désespoir avait fait place à la résignation et à une déception qui s'affichait sur son visage à l'approche du mois de mai de chaque année qui passait.

Elle avait fini par le laisser tranquille, du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait pensé quand elle avait trouvé en Sora, son frère cadet, un bien meilleur élève et un élève heureux d'apprendre et de la contenter, qui plus est. Elle s'était satisfaite de son petit sourire niais et de sa grâce presque naturelle un moment. Un long moment.

Mais cette année était celle du retour de ses anciens démons et il était hors de question que Vanitas leur échappe, cette fois. Parce qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de participer au moins à _la_ danse – comble de l'horreur, une valse tout ce qu'il y avait de plus traditionnelle – à laquelle se prêtaient tous les jeunes gens et jeunes filles de son âge des environs. Une coutume locale, disaient les petits journaux du coin. Une chance de rencontrer une bonne prétendante au mariage pour les vieux et leurs cannes. Une étape importante pour sa mère et son père – après tout, n'était-ce pas à cette occasion qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ?

Un désastre annoncé pour lui.

Il ne comprenait même pas comment on pouvait attendre _ça_ avec tant d'impatience. Sa mère, lorsqu'elle évoquait ses souvenirs, en parlait avec des étoiles plein les yeux ; c'était celle-là, la première danse, celle qui dévoilait à tous qui étaient ceux qui prendraient la relève, les héritiers du village, la jeunesse. Elle semblait oublier que la plupart d'entre eux fuiraient cette campagne morne et assommante dès que s'en présenterait l'occasion.

La femme, lassée de le voir immobile et flasque, lui attrapa fermement l'épaule d'une main et glissa la deuxième dans la main gauche de son fils qui grimaça et s'efforça de ne pas penser à la franche répulsion qu'une nouvelle séance d'apprentissage lui évoquait.

Comme à son habitude, son regard se teinta d'impatience et elle ne fit montre d'aucune douceur ni pédagogie et ne se priva pas de lui signaler ses multiples fautes et son manque évident de sens du rythme.

— Je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire de toi, marmonna-t-elle en le lâchant enfin. Essaye au moins d'éviter de te faire remarquer.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il ternisse sa réputation, après tout. Elle qu'on avait admirée des années durant ne pouvait pas finir raillée par tous à cause de son maladroit et idiot de fils aîné. On la jugerait pourtant, et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas son manque d'adresse si peu que ce soit. Il en était parfaitement conscient. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça.

— Tiens, ton frère est rentré, remarqua-t-elle en entendant tinter la clochette de l'entrée.

Elle épousseta sa robe et prit un air un peu plus aimable – celui qu'elle lui réservait à chaque fois. Vanitas enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en le voyant passer à l'embrasure de la porte et leur adresser un sourire radieux que son aîné ne lui rendit pas. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui habitait dans le quartier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition à ses côtés et une lueur moqueuse traversa très nettement son regard. Xion ne se privait jamais de railler Vanitas, quand elle le pouvait. Sora lui-même semblait amusé.

— Encore en train de montrer tes talents naturels pour la maladresse ? attaqua-t-elle en riant.

Il se retint de justesse de lui adresser un signe que sa mère n'aurait pas apprécié pour se contenter d'un regard noir. Depuis qu'elle s'était prise d'amitié pour Sora, la jeune fille passait son temps à lui envoyer des petites piques sur tous les sujets et le provoquait sans cesse. D'ordinaire, Vanitas lui aurait fait ravaler son sarcasme, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait empêchait tout mouvement intempestif. Il serra les dents.

— Il n'y a rien à faire avec lui, soupira sa mère.

Xion émit un bref gloussement et les lèvres de Sora s'étirèrent en un sourire désolé. Il n'y avait rien que Vanitas détestait plus que la compassion ou la pitié à son égard, aussi détourna-t-il rapidement les yeux.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

Un adolescent blond les avait rejoints et leur jetait un regard intrigué. Vanitas sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Les cieux devaient particulièrement lui en vouloir, aujourd'hui.

Le regard du nouveau venu croisa le sien et, s'il l'avait pu, il se serait enfoui sous terre le plus profondément possible, là où plus personne n'aurait pu le trouver.

— Vanitas _essaye_ de danser, se moqua Xion. Mais il est aussi gracieux qu'un éléphant sur la glace, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment ses chances de ne pas se tourner en ridicule demain soir.

Sa mère elle-même ne put retenir un petit rire et Vanitas sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention et leur railleries lui faisait l'effet de l'étouffer sans pitié. Et si la situation n'était pas suffisamment désagréable, voilà que Ventus avait décidé de se montrer au moment où il apparaissait le plus pathétique. Il aurait voulu mourir. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire.

— Tu ne sais pas danser ?

Vanitas haussa les épaules pour éviter de répondre et sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, siffla-t-elle.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant détestée qu'à cet instant-là. Par bonheur, Ven ne sembla pas entendre la remarque. Mieux encore, il ne riait pas.

— Je peux peut-être aider, dit-il plutôt.

La maîtresse de maison arqua des sourcils sceptiques.

— C'est un cas désespéré. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit.

— Ma sœur trouve que je suis un bon prof. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée non plus.

— Naminé ? s'étonna Xion.

Vanitas entendit clairement sa mère marmonner un faible « ça ne m'étonne pas » et fut soudain pris par l'envie de la pousser hors du salon pour qu'elle les laisse enfin tranquilles. Ven eut un sourire.

— Elle y est plutôt bonne, maintenant. Elle ne rivalisera pas avec Aurore ou Belle, mais elle s'en sortira.

— Libre à toi de tenter ta chance avec celui-là, si tu y tiens tant, déclara la femme sans conviction. Et arme-toi de patience. Sur ce, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

Elle leur lança un regard impérieux avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Sora leva les yeux au ciel.

— Elle est toujours comme ça pendant les fêtes, expliqua-t-il à Xion. Tu comptes vraiment le faire, Ven ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Vanitas eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait au fond de l'estomac. Sa mère l'avait suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se couvre en plus de honte en prouvant ses allégations.

— Comme tu veux. On va en haut, en attendant.

— Tu perds ton temps, prévint Xion en montant les escaliers, mais je te souhaite bien du courage.

Ven lui adressa un clin d'œil et referma la porte derrière lui. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos et observa le frère de son meilleur ami avec des yeux pétillants.

— Laisse tomber, fit Vanitas en le voyant s'avancer vers lui.

— Ça n'existe pas, les cas désespérés. Tu vas voir. Elle s'y prend mal avec toi, c'est tout. On va commencer sans musique, d'accord ? Ce sera plus facile pour se concentrer.

Il mourrait d'envie de se défiler mais Ven ne paraissait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Raide comme un piquet et proche de la liquéfaction, il se prépara à se montrer fidèle à sa réputation.

— Tu sais comment te placer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait, évidemment, mais l'idée de se rapprocher autant de ce garçon-là lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ven s'en fichait, lui. Il posa la paume un peu plus bas que l'épaule droite de son cavalier et lui attrapa l'autre main avec douceur.

Le contact de sa paume tiède contre la sienne donnait à Vanitas des frissons et son cœur s'était aussitôt mis à s'accélérer. Il voulut réagir, faire quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de se débarrasser de la paralysie qui l'avait frappé dès l'instant où Ven s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre à danser.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Il voulut répondre qu'il ne se passait rien, mais sa bouche refusa d'émettre le moindre son. Ven lui sourit et Vanitas crut qu'il allait s'arrêter à jamais de respirer. C'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas une jolie fille, le taquina-t-il, mais tu ne vas pas faire la fine bouche, hein ?

Le brun se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure par nervosité et posa enfin une main sous l'omoplate de son partenaire en tâchant de garder la tête froide. Il était mortifié. Aucune fille n'aurait pu lui faire cet effet-là.

Mais il était hors de question que son nouveau professeur s'en rende compte. Il se sentait terriblement gauche mais tenta de faire bonne figure.

— Bien. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

C'était précisément ce qu'il redoutait. Il s'exécuta néanmoins avec lourdeur mais s'empêtra bien vite dans ses pieds. Ven ne dit pas grand chose, suivant juste du mieux qu'il le pouvait et l'arrêta après quelques pas.

— Laisse-tomber, fit à nouveau Vanitas en le lâchant.

Il aurait voulu disparaître à jamais. Il était un cas désespéré, sa mère avait raison. Il le savait bien, mais se ridiculiser devant Ven était justement ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à éviter.

— Ce n'était pas terrible, mais pas si mal que ça, l'encouragea celui-ci.

— Tu parles.

— Ne te laisse pas abattre. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Tu vas voir.

Il lui réexpliqua chaque pas avec infiniment plus de patience que ce sa mère avait jamais déployé et lui fit quelques démonstrations avant de le regarder faire avec un œil bienveillant. Pour une fois, Vanitas ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ce n'était toujours pas parfait, mais ça pouvait aller.

— Tu t'en sors bien, le complimenta Ven en souriant.

Son élève du jour détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules. Son cœur martelait à nouveau contre sa poitrine et il sentait presque l'air lui manquer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une simple politesse comme celle-là puisse le rendre aussi ridiculement heureux.

— C'est en duo que tu as plus de mal, non ? Tout seul, je ne vois pas de problème.

— Je suppose, répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Il se détestait pour ce manque d'aplomb mais se plaça cette fois sans marquer d'hésitation.

— Quand tu veux, dit le blond.

Il avança son pied droit et s'en sortit plutôt bien pour les premiers pas mais s'emmêla rapidement les pinceaux. Ven l'arrêta d'un geste et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans le lâcher.

— Tu dois te concentrer, c'est tout, l'encouragea-t-il.

C'était facile à dire. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se concentrer quand toute son attention convergeait malgré lui sur la main de son cavalier dans la sienne ou sur son sourire ou sa voix ou la façon qu'il avait de se rapprocher de lui dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais c'était peine perdue. La seule présence de l'adolescent balayait tous ses espoirs d'avoir l'esprit clair et il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose d'autre que son visage ou son cou qui l'attiraient comme un aimant.

Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il avait commencé à le regarder autrement que comme un gamin qui courait derrière son frère en riant. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à le chercher des yeux et à espérer qu'il lui adresse un sourire ou un regard lorsqu'il venait passer l'après-midi avec Sora et Xion. C'était venu au fur et à mesure. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le remarquer qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées voleter jusqu'à lui dès qu'il avait un moment de liberté.

Alors comment pouvait-il seulement espérer se concentrer alors qu'il se trouvait aussi proche ? Il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus. Il n'en avait jamais eu.

— Tu es nerveux ?

— J'en sais rien.

Il avait répondu sans même y penser. Ven souriait.

— C'est moi qui te rend nerveux ? Détend-toi. On va faire un nouvel essai, mais lentement, cette fois.

Il hocha machinalement la tête et reprit le mouvement en faisant de son mieux pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il fit moins d'erreurs, cette fois, et Ven semblait presque satisfait lorsqu'ils firent une nouvelle pause.

— C'est mieux. On va continuer comme ça, d'accord ?

Tandis que les heures avançaient, Vanitas se sentait de moins en moins ridicule. Son malaise avait presque disparu quand son cavalier décida enfin que la séance était terminée. Il se détacha de lui à regret.

— Tu vois ? C'était plutôt pas mal.

— Elle est beaucoup plus brusque quand il s'agit de m'apprendre quelque chose.

— Pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive à rien, alors. Ne te mets pas la pression. Tu t'en sors très bien.

Elle ne serait jamais satisfaite, de toute façon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

— Fatigué ? Au fait, tu as une cavalière, pour demain ?

— Non.

— Tu n'as demandé à personne ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il voyait mal à qui demander. La plupart des filles du village lui donnaient de l'urticaire.

— Naminé n'a pas encore de cavalier, elle non plus.

Sa sœur ? Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

— D'accord, répondit-il sans conviction.

— Je lui dirai de venir ici demain. Que vous vous entraîniez au moins une fois ensemble, tu sais.

Il acquiesça sans y réfléchir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Au moins avaient-ils eu le même professeur. Ça faciliterait les choses.

Ven balada son regard dans la pièce puis annonça :

— Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Je suis crevé. Je vais juste prévenir Sora. On se revoit demain, de toute façon.

Il allait sortir du salon quand il ajouta :

— D'ailleurs, tu m'en dois une. De danse.

Il lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant de disparaître à l'étage.

— N'importe quoi, marmonna Vanitas en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête.

Son esprit était comme pris de vertiges et son cœur martelait sa poitrine avec tant de force qu'il pouvait le sentir dans chacune de ses veines. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir que deux yeux bleus et un visage dont il avait retenu chaque trait en détail. Un faible sourire eut l'audace de s'inviter sur ses lèvres.

Il ne le remarqua même pas.

* * *

Naminé s'avéra aussi calme et patiente que son frère et elle mit son cavalier rapidement en confiance. Il avait suffit d'une heure avec elle pour que leurs mouvements se complètent et qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Elle ne parlait pas tellement, elle non plus, ce qui eut pour effet de la rendre beaucoup moins désagréable aux yeux de Vanitas que les quelques autres filles de leur âge qui traînaient dans le coin. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'il s'entendait bien avec elle, mais au moins ne lui inspirait-elle pas un profond dégoût ou mépris.

Elle partit en fin d'après-midi afin de se préparer pour cette soirée qu'ils devraient bien affronter ensemble et lui donna rendez-vous sous l'auvent à l'avant de la salle des fêtes devant laquelle on avait installé la large estrade qui ferait office de piste de danse.

Vanitas resta couché dans son lit pendant un long moment à essayer d'évacuer le stress qui menaçait petit à petit de le submerger. Il partirait en dernière minute. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être à l'avance pour voir toutes les têtes d'imbéciles qui ne manqueraient pas de se trouver là.

Il sortit de son état semi-comateux quand son cadet entra dans sa chambre avec l'enthousiasme qui ne le quittait quasiment jamais.

— Lève-toi ! Il est super tard, déjà.

— Casse-toi, marmonna-t-il en se cachant sous les couvertures.

— Tu peux toujours rêver. Allez, debout. Maman va nous tuer tous les deux.

— Maman n'oserait pas nous tuer. Je dois encore la décevoir ce soir. Elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

— Tu exagères.

— Dégage de ma chambre.

— Seulement si tu te lèves.

— Je me lève, c'est bon. Barre-toi, maintenant. T'es pas censé retrouver ta petite copine ?

— Xion n'est pas ma petite copine ! s'indigna-t-il.

— Non, c'est un démon infernal. Je dois te le répéter combien de fois, sinon ?

Sora sourit effrontément.

— Ça va, je m'en vais, céda-t-il. Mais t'as intérêt à être en bas dans maximum dix minutes.

Il claqua la porte en partant et Vanitas retint un flot d'injure en s'habillant enfin. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment faisait son frère pour être aussi impatient d'aller à cette horreur de fête de village. Sans doute avait-il plus hérité de leur mère que lui.

Il chipota vaguement à ses cheveux sans être convaincu et décida qu'ils étaient très bien comme ils étaient là. Sa génitrice n'approuverait pas, mais tant pis. Il partirait avant qu'elle ne puisse le lui faire remarquer.

Il rejoignit Sora au rez-de-chaussée quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier, excité comme une puce, se dépêcha de sortir de la maison et se mit à parler très vite de quelque chose que Vanitas ne saisit même pas. Il ne l'écoutait pas, de toute façon ; il était bien trop occupé à penser au supplice qui l'attendait et essayait de se remémorer tant bien que mal tout ce que Ven lui avait appris la veille.

Penser au fait que ce dernier se trouverait certainement dans l'assistance lui noua une boule à l'estomac et n'améliora en rien son humeur. Il prit une longue inspiration qu'il garda coincée dans sa gorge avant d'expirer en comptant les secondes.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à la salle des fêtes. Il déglutit.

— Bon, je vais chercher Xion.

Sur ces mots, Sora disparut dans la foule qui commençait déjà à s'amasser en laissant son frère abandonné au milieu de tout ce qu'il haïssait.

Il se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de ne serait-ce qu'un seul des villageois déjà présents. Ils le connaissaient tous et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver coincé dans une conversation assommante avec le vieux boulanger et ses aventures en cuisine.

Il tomba rapidement sur Naminé qui lui adressa un timide sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, elle non plus. Elle portait une robe pâle qui lui allait plutôt bien mais ne semblait pas tellement l'apprécier.

— C'était à ma mère, expliqua-t-elle comme s'il lui avait posé la question. J'ai horreur de ça.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, il se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on les appelle sur l'estrade pour ouvrir la soirée. Bien que le ciel ait été encore clair, des lumières jaunes et agressives avaient été placées de part et d'autre de la plate-forme et éclairaient la scène d'une façon à donner la migraine.

Vanitas se plaça devant Naminé dont la pâleur était devenue encore plus évidente, mais il ne pouvait dire si ça venait de l'éclairage ou simplement du stress. D'un côté d'eux se tenaient Belle et Adam, deux adolescents prétentieux qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter, tandis que Kairi et Riku prenaient place de l'autre côté en discutant avec excitation.

Ils firent enfin tous silence et Vanitas ignora la tension qui lui rongeait le ventre alors que la musique commençait à se faire entendre.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient à danser, il tenta de ne pas faire attention à son environnement ou aux spectateurs et autres danseurs qui l'entouraient au risque de l'étouffer. Il détestait que tant de regards soient posés sur lui, il détestait se retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il méprisait depuis l'enfance, il détestait être une source de distraction.

L'épreuve lui sembla durer des heures mais finit par se terminer sur un joli final de l'orchestre. Les danseurs se saluèrent et les applaudissements retentirent de toute part pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits.

Vanitas fut frappé de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait réussi à rester debout pendant l'entièreté du morceau. Mieux encore, il n'avait fait presque aucun faux pas et s'était rattrapé suffisamment tôt pour ne pas leur que ça leur pose problème.

Naminé avait les joues rosies par le vent et souriait. D'autres montaient maintenant sur l'estrade et elle descendit en emmenant son partenaire avec elle pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu de ceux qui comptaient continuer à profiter de la soirée.

— On ne s'en est pas si mal sortis, constata-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint le public de badauds et de vieillards qui n'étaient plus en suffisamment bon état pour danser quoi que ce soit.

— Dieu merci, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait évité la catastrophe. Il aperçut sa mère du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle profitait de la musique pour dévoiler à tous ses talents déjà bien connus.

— De toute façon, nos voisins attiraient suffisamment l'œil pour qu'on ne nous remarque pas trop.

C'était vrai. Belle et Adam s'entraînaient depuis des mois et ils éclipsaient quiconque se trouvait trop près d'eux. Une chance.

— J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui, reprit Naminé en bâillant. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de réjouissances. Je vais m'asseoir. Tu viens ?

Il l'accompagna sans se faire prier et tous deux s'installèrent sur un des bancs installés là pour l'occasion.

Les danseurs étaient nombreux sur la piste et il ne tarda pas à voir Sora et Xion virevolter à travers la foule en riant. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils pouvaient trouver ça aussi amusant. Son regard se promena dans le groupe avant de s'arrêter sur un garçon qui dansait avec une fillette blonde d'une dizaine d'années, un grand sourire planté sur les lèvres. Naminé le remarqua et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

— Tiens, notre cher professeur s'est trouvé une partenaire pour la soirée, on dirait.

— On dirait...

— Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Alice a insisté toute la semaine pour qu'il soit son cavalier pour toute la soirée.

— Elle a l'air têtue.

— Elle l'est. C'est de famille.

— Et c'est... ?

— Ma cousine. Notre cousine. Enfin.

Ils furent interrompus par un vieil homme armé d'une canne en bois qui s'arrêta devant eux. Vanitas se rembrunit immédiatement. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une conversation avec une souche préhistorique comme celle-là.

— Naminé, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Bonsoir, Grand-Père.

Elle lui sourit poliment mais Vanitas pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas tellement ravie de le voir ici.

— Et qui est ce joli garçon ?

À peu près certain d'avoir mal entendu, Vanitas resta silencieux. Par chance, sa voisine répondit à sa place :

— Vanitas. Le frère de Sora. Tu connais Sora ? Il fait le jardin, parfois.

— Ah ! Sora ! Bien sûr. Quel charmant garçon.

Il marqua une pause et soupira en plissant fortement les yeux.

— C'est une belle danse que vous nous avez offert là, commenta-t-il en louchant sur les deux adolescents. Vous aviez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre.

— Euh... merci, fit Naminé en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous formez un très joli couple...

Voyant enfin où il voulait en venir, elle secoua la tête d'un air embarrassé.

— Voyons, Grand-Père ! Vanitas et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

— Quel dommage ! Pourquoi donc ?

— Il est déjà pris. Tiens, je crois que Grand-Mère t'appelle. Je vais t'accompagner jusque là-bas.

Elle se dépêcha de le prendre par le bras sans écouter ses protestations et ils s'éloignèrent quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne s'asseoir à côté du brun. Elle soupira.

— Désolée pour lui, s'excusa-t-elle. Il est persuadé que je vais me marier avec le premier mec que je rencontrerai ce soir.

— Qui t'a dit que j'étais déjà pris ?

Bizarrement, ce sujet l'inquiétait un brin et il ne savait pas si elle l'avait juste inventé pour faire partir son aïeul ou si elle était vraiment persuadée que c'était le cas.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

— Tu ne l'es pas ?

— Je...

Il n'était pas sûr que répondre par la négative soit une excellente idée. Elle allait peut-être prendre ça comme une invitation. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle gloussa.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Rien.

— Et donc ? Qui ?

— Oh, c'est Ven. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que je me fasse d'illusion. Enfin, ce n'était pas nécessaire, je ne comptais pas te passer la bague au doigt, de toute façon.

— Ah...

Tout de même, cette explication lui semblait étrange. Et les yeux de Naminé pétillaient de malice sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu de tout et de rien en gardant les yeux attachés sur la piste et en commentant à peu près tout ce qui leur passait sous les yeux. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Sora et Xion qui ne semblaient absolument pas fatigués par les quelques danses qu'ils avaient exécutées sur la scène. Vanitas ne savait pas où ils trouvaient leur endurance, mais elle n'avait rien de naturel.

La piste était moins encombrée, désormais. Ven y était toujours, lui, et il dansait maintenant avec Kairi en discutant d'un air joyeux.

— Eh bien, Vanitas, l'interpella Xion sitôt qu'elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, pour un peu j'aurais presque cru que tu savais danser, tout à l'heure.

— Très drôle, rétorqua-t-il sans quitter le blond et sa cavalière des yeux.

— C'était plutôt bien, en fait, ajouta Sora. Ven a fait du bon boulot avec toi, on dirait.

— Et il avait une bonne partenaire, nota Naminé en souriant.

— J'imagine que ça joue aussi, concéda Sora.

Il lui tendit la main en souriant.

— Une danse ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de se laisser guider jusqu'à la piste sans demander son reste. Xion laissa échapper un bâillement.

— Non, sérieusement, c'était pas si mal, dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'écoutait plus vraiment.

— Tu comptes rester ici toute la soirée ?

— Ouais.

— T'es vraiment pas très drôle.

Son envie de bouger crevait les yeux mais elle resta sagement assise à regarder Sora s'amuser avec Naminé.

— Pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas ? demanda-t-il avec irritation.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser ici tout seul. C'est déprimant, même pour toi.

— Merci pour l'attention, mais ça ira.

— Comme tu voudras.

Elle se leva et remit sa robe en place en soupirant.

— Enfin, tous les bons cavaliers sont pris.

— Trouve-toi une cavalière, alors.

— Pas bête. On est beaucoup trop nombreuses, ce soir, de toute façon.

Elle le quitta sans un mot de plus et se promena parmi la foule en proposant une danse à quelques demoiselles jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle – une fille plus âgée qui s'appelait Aqua – accepte. Elles partirent rejoindre les couples restants et Vanitas se retrouva seul à les observer, le regard vague.

Lorsque le morceau en cours s'arrêta, il décida qu'il était resté là assez longtemps et jugea que son absence ne serait pas remarquée assez vite pour lui créer des problèmes. Il se leva et partit un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Il réfléchit un instant à l'endroit où il pourrait aller. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui – il n'avait pas la clé et ses parents n'étaient pas près de revenir – mais n'avait aucune envie de rester dans le coin. Il déambula un peu atour de la salle des fêtes puis décida de partir se réfugier dans la petite plaine de jeu minable adjacente.

Elle était complètement vide, les enfants étant gardés par leurs parents dans la salle ou chez eux. Vanitas ne savait même pas si on pouvait y accéder en soirée. Enfin, après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste être tranquille avec lui-même.

Il s'assit sur le tourniquet grinçant en écoutant la musique qui avait repris et parvenait jusqu'à lui malgré la distance. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher et la fête n'était pas prête de finir.

Il aurait voulu rentrer et dormir.

Au lieu de quoi il resta là à observer le ciel se teinter de rose et de mauve en s'obscurcissant peu à peu. Au moins, pensa-t-il, les festivités se terminaient aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait plus à s'en soucier avant l'année suivante et, là, ce serait Sora qui en ferait les frais. Ce qui ne l'ennuierait pas, à vrai dire.

— Tu as abandonné la partie ?

Il sursauta en se tournant vers Ven. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Le nouveau venu s'assit de l'autre côté du tourniquet et le contempla en silence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Vanitas en arquant un sourcil.

Savoir que Ven était venu le chercher jusqu'ici le mettait dans un drôle d'état et il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir.

— Tu me dois une danse.

Sa bouche se tendit en un sourire mutin.

— Tu vas me la refuser ?

Vanitas sentait son sang battre à ses tempes et se leva à l'étourdie.

— Il n'y a même pas de musique, tenta-t-il alors que Ven se rapprochait dangereusement.

— On l'entend suffisamment d'ici, nota ce dernier. N'essaie même pas de te défiler.

Il lui attrapa fermement la main et Vanitas n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à ses désirs. Il se mit en position en pinçant les lèvres.

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise à nouveau, mais Ven n'avait aucune pitié et l'entraîna dans une valse muette sans jamais le lâcher des yeux ni cesser de sourire. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser et Vanitas était beaucoup trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement, il réussit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée à terminer la danse sans faux pas.

— Tu vois ? dit Ven en laissant sa main glisser de l'épaule de son cavalier. Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça.

Il ne savait pas exactement s'il devait le remercier ou non, aussi changea-t-il brusquement de sujet.

— Tu as dit à ta sœur que j'étais déjà pris, fit-il en y repensant.

— C'est vrai. Pourquoi, tu l'aimes bien ?

— Pourquoi t'as inventé ça ?

Ven prit un air faussement choqué.

— Tu m'accuses de lui avoir menti ?

— Je ne...

Il sentit le rouge lui monter au joue et jura intérieurement.

— Tu n'es pas pris, alors ?

Il souriait toujours. Vanitas remarqua seulement qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main et cette découverte le laissa sans voix.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blond resserra un peu son emprise tandis que son autre paume venait rencontrer la joue de son cavalier qui, paralysé, ne réagit qu'à peine. Il l'attira à lui avec douceur et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent d'une longueur irréelle.

Dans la tête de Vanitas, le choc se disputait à l'euphorie. Ven le regardait droit dans les yeux et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné. Après un instant de flottement, Vanitas se pencha vers lui et ses mains partirent se perdre dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, celles de Ven s'aventurant dans sa nuque et ses cheveux en le chatouillant un peu au passage.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Ven souriait encore et Vanitas fut bizarrement satisfait de lui trouver les joues plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Tu l'es, maintenant, déclara son professeur d'un jour en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il le tira hors du parc et son partenaire le suivit sans protester, encore un peu désorienté, trop stupéfait et heureux pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il le ramena jusqu'à la fête où la piste était de nouveau noire de monde et le lâcha juste avant de rejoindre Xion, Sora et Naminé qui discutaient tous trois avec entrain. En les voyant venir, cette dernière eut un bref sourire et Sora s'exclama :

— Ça alors ! Comment t'as fait pour le ramener jusqu'ici ?

— Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais, répondit-il en s'asseyant auprès d'eux.

— Bah tiens. Bon, j'en ai marre de ne rien faire. Quelqu'un veut y retourner ?

Xion et Naminé se levèrent d'un bond.

— Et vous ? demanda Xion en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux arrivés.

— Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir, dit Ven.

— Moi aussi.

— T'as même pas dansé, fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras.

— Une fois suffit amplement.

— Tu parles ! Bon, amusez-vous bien à ne rien faire. Sur ce, la gloire m'attend.

Elle courut rejoindre les deux autres. Vanitas s'assit à son tour en la suivant des yeux un moment.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, hein ? fit Ven. Comme soirée.

Le bout de ses doigts vint effleurer ceux de son voisin et ils échangèrent un regard.

Vanitas ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

— Ça aurait pu.

* * *

**Naminé knows what's up. **

**Maintenant je vais m'enterrer et ne revenir que quand j'aurai écrit un texte digne de ce nom. Hahahahaha. Mon Dieu au secours. /Se lave le cerveau au sel marin/**

**Booon, il est quasiment 22h et j'ai un autre OS à pondre. Uugh. :D**


End file.
